1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a comb of a firearm that automatically adjusts the height of the comb relative to a stock based on the angular orientation of the firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable combs have been used in the butt stocks of firearms held against the shoulder of a shooter, particularly in the butt stock of shotguns. An adjustable comb may be created by cutting the comb from a butt stock and mounting the comb onto adjustable hardware. The comb and adjustable hardware are then mounted to the butt stock in the recess created by cutting the comb from the butt stock. The adjustable comb permits the shooter to manually move the comb up and down and sometimes even left and right.
The adjustable comb that is properly adjusted may position the shooter's eye straight along the barrel of the firearm. For example, when shooting at an elevated target it may be beneficial to raise the comb 0.25 to 0.375 inches. In a raised position, the shooter's cheek may rest against the raised comb to properly align the shooters eye down the barrel of the firearm to shoot the elevated target. When shooting at a non-elevated target with an elevated comb, the shooter has to compensate for the raised comb. To eliminate the need for compensation, the shooter could readjust the comb to the non-raised position prior to shooting the non-elevated target. However, such adjustments are not practical when shooting targets of differing elevations in rapid succession.
Conventional adjustable combs may be adjusted by changing or adjusting the hardware connected to the adjustable comb. For example, spacers may be added to raise up the comb and may be removed to lower the elevation of the comb. Typically, a user will need to use a tool such as a hex key to modify the adjustable comb. Other conventional adjustable combs use long set screws to raise or lower the height of the comb. The shooter uses a tool to tighten or loosen the set screws to adjust the height of the comb. Conventional manually adjustable combs cannot be adjusted on the fly. Instead, the manual adjustment of conventional adjustable combs requires the shooter to set the comb at a single height prior to shooting targets in rapid succession. The single height of the comb may require the shooter to compensate while shooting targets having differing heights. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an adjustable comb that automatically adjusts on the fly.